Jacob and Nessie Forever
by howardgirl17
Summary: This is my first Story improved please rate, It is about Jacob and Nessie being together Sorry not great at Summaries
1. Chapter 1 OBSESSED

**I am sorry if you do not like this Fan fiction it is the first one I have ever written please bear through with me as I figure this whole thing out. I do not own any of the characters only the plot and Jacob ohh I wish.**

Ch. 1 Obsessed

As I paced down the empty hallway, I started to feel anxious. What if he thinks this idea is stupid? What if it is a stupid idea?

Millions of nerve racking questions filled my brain as I waited. There he was standing at the top of the stairwell. I did everything in my power not to run and jump into his arms.

I did not have to wait long for he ran to greet me "Nessie" he called and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

He was filled with enthusiasm "You look absolutely gorgeous are you ready to go?"

"Hang on just let me grab my purse" Aunt Alice would kill me if I let that expensive Louis Vuitton purse go to waste.

We were going out for the first time as a couple to a fancy restaurant. Jake packed some other things just in case we stayed late or decided to go somewhere else.

I watched as he walked me to his car, the rabbit. I looked into his big beautiful chocolate brown eyes and just stared at him.

I watched his hair blow in the wind and the way he ruffled it. I also saw what he was wearing a nice white shirt and dark brown kakis.

He got into the car and started the engine, "What?" Jake said in his most innocent and playful voice. "Oh… it's just that Jacob you just look so, I don't know…Hot" and he was glowing in a radiance only Jacob could have.

"Oh really tell me what else you think is hot about me, is it my hair or my eyes just keep on talking" This comment made me blush which made Jake smile his usual smile the one I love.

"Jake you are now just getting cocky and you also know I love everything about you." We pulled into the restaurant with breath taking fashion as

Jake makes a smooth turn and lands a great parking spot.

This place is very special to me and Jake knew it, he took me to the same restraint where my mom and dad had their first date so many years ago. The waiter seats us toward the front and asks "Is their anything I can get you"?

Jake orders two Shirley Temples and starts talking to me.

"So my beautiful girl would you like to dance"? He takes my hands and pulls me to a recently added dance floor to the right of our table.

I feel the warmth of his skin as he puts his hands on my waist and in my hands. We just slow dance even though Jake is a skilled dancer. I feel his touch and want more, his skin on mine feels so magical.

I love the way things are going until I look over to the other side of the restaurant, it is my parents sitting as if trying to hide in the back.

Anger boils inside of me, they knew how important this night was to me but they came to spy anyway thinking I am still but a child.

How could they it was my night with Jacob one of the few I get to spend alone with him. Jake feels the intensity as I slowly stop dancing. He looks over to where I was staring my parents notice our noticing them and start to slip out.

I yell at my father in my mind "You don't have to follow me I am fine I am not a child no more, just leave". My father hears those words and automatically takes my mothers hand and heads for the nearest exit. I am so upset I almost start to cry then Jake leans down as if to kiss me and whispers in my ear "Do you want to go to some place where we can truly be alone".

I look into his deep eyes and nod. He takes my hand and leads me to his car. He drives and drives until he finds the perfect place where no one can find us. -

How far did we go are we away and alone? I asked with sudden tension

We went father than I have ever been before.


	2. Alone with Jake

Ch. 2 Alone with Jake

We must have been driving for miles and miles by the time we got to the hideout I had fallen asleep at least twice. Jake gently woke me up and I starred deeply into his brown eyes with a sudden emotion of excitement. Are we finally to the place? Are we alone? I silently prayer we were in my mind. He popped open my door and picked me up with the most care he possibly could have and sat me on the trunk. I just looked up at the stars thinking about Jacob and his love. I must have fallen asleep again for when I woke up this time I was lying wrapped tightly and protectively in Jake's arms. We were on a blanket in the middle of a beautiful grove of pine trees.

He noticed my stirring and sat up putting me leaning on him while sitting in his lap. I looked into his eyes and saw the intensity that lay inside of those gorgeous eyes. I starred up at the stars then started to ask a question. "How far did we go", I asked with a sudden interest. Why should I care where I am, I am with Jacob sitting in his lap looking at the stars and into his eyes? Which by the way were way prettier than those twinkling things in the sky. I am alone with Jacob life was perfect to the defiant point. He watches my face and starts to say " I think we went farther into the United States and Very Far away from Forks. I cut him off "so where are we" I say starting to get annoyed by how precise Jake has to be. I just want the main picture not the supporting facts. Jake was so good at knowing things though I never need a dictionary if Jacob is around. "Sorry we are somewhere in Wyoming, don't ask me where because I don't know". "Ahhh... Jake I thought you knew everything". "I do I just don't know where we are now"

Jacob and I just looked up into the heavens for hours until finally he falls asleep and I would soon follow. I looked at his lips longing to feel the touch of them against mine, wishing we could be like this forever. I so did long for them though but made myself feel contentment with just laying next to my best friend and just starring at the stars. This was the perfect ending to my day.


End file.
